Blood Lust
by MyHeartToYourFace
Summary: Amu has lost all her memories of a vampire and was sent to a school with the instincts of a vampire locked inside. What will happen in the presences of a boy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Will her insitincts break free? If so will she kill the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Amu has lost her recent memory of being locked away as her vampire self. But awoken with the memory loss of any memories of her being a vampire. Her guardian Rima that her mother has sent with Amu to protect her is now her human best friend. Or so she thinks. What will happen if her instincts kick in when in the presence of a boy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto arrives? What will happen when she tastes human blood for the 1st time? Will it help her regain her memory back?

* * *

><p>"You're a pure-blood vampire, whether or not you like it, you may not leave this castle, now is this understood?" His cold eyes full of blood lust stared coldly at me.<p>

"Y-yes, father." He exited the dark and cold room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I lay there, in the cold dark room. Staring, staring at the black ceiling. The dark room with no windows or hint of light. As my eyes felt heavier, my mind grew heavier. When I finally gave up, as my eyelids fell over my eyes, the world now matched with the dark room.

* * *

><p>~3 months earlier~<p>

"Good morning Amu!"

"Oh hey Rima." Rima is one of my best friends she has long golden wavy locks with a black bow headband sat perfectly in the middle of her head, big golden sparkly eyes, pale white skin, bubbly personality, and wears the usual school uniform, which is a long sleeve white shirt with a black neck tie, a black or white skirt usually the girls choice in color between black or white, and any choice of shoes. She also had her brown one-strapped backpack on her shoulder that is accessorized with button and pins.

"What's with the long face Amu?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"Oh well are you just going to sit there and think or are we going to get to class before the teacher scolds us again for being late." Rima stated.

"Yeah okay let's go." I threw my red two-shoulder back pack on around one shoulder. I prefer to wear only the one strap. Rima grabbed my hand and pulled me into school grounds.

* * *

><p>As we barged into the classroom the bell rang. "M-made it." Rima and I were panting and breathing heavily as we rushed to class. "Let's just hope those janitors are okay."<p>

"I know they are."

"Are you kidding you nearly crushed one."

"Hey I wasn't the one who decided that we should run."

We glanced over towards the teacher who was clearing his throat to get our attention. "Rima, Amu if you ladies don't mind I will like to start our lesson, so if you may." He extended a finger towards our empty desk.

As we took a seat the teacher went on with his lesson. "Hey did you hear we were getting a new student today?" Some of the girls were gossiping behind us. Rima and I ignored them.

"Class I'm sure everyone has heard about us getting a new student, I am happy to conclude that we are indeed getting a new student." As the teacher was speaking the big heavy wood doors began to open, and entered a navy blue hair boy with eyes to match. He was tall and slim and wore long sleeved black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes to match, his shirt had a hint of blue lines in the cuffs near the hands and around the collar. He wore a chocker with a sliver cross on it. He walked over and stood next the teacher.

He gestured one hand towards us while the other one settled on the mysterious males shoulder. "Class this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and he will be our new transferred student, Rima, Amu since you girls are the welcoming committee I am counting on you two to show him around."

"Oh joy." Rima mumbled under her breath. I nodded my head lazily.

"Now Ikuto, you may sit by Souma Kukai, Kukai please raise your hand."

Kukai the boy with brown locks, brown green eyes and was very slim and tan. He raised his hand while his chin rested on the palm of the other one.

Ikuto walked over to take his seat next to Kukai. "Hey isn't that boy just adorable!" A girl named Yuiki Yaya announced. Now Yaya was the typical child like person. She has brown hair that is always wrapped in white ribbons in the style of pig-tails. She has brown sparkly eyes and basically wears her uniform the same way Rima does. Only her back pack was different, instead she wore her two-strapped back pack over both shoulders and the color was white and black plaid.

"Who Ikuto?" Her friend asked.

"Yes mam."

"Oh I know, I could just eat him up."

Rima raised her head from her arm lap that she snuggled her head in. "Insolent fools."

"Hush, Rima." She scoffed and lowered her head back into her arms.

Two long hours passed by, and the bell finally rung. I shook Rima trying to be as gentle as possible. When she didn't stir from her nap I started to shake her more violently. "Damn, Amu can't you be a little more gentle?"

"I tried but you didn't wake up." She huffed and turned her back on me.

"Being a child again, Rima." I gathered my things and got up. "We have to show that new kid around remember?"

"I'm too sleepy, you do it."

I pushed her out of her chair and glared violently at her. "Stop complaining and get up."

She glared back with the same emotion I had. With a sigh she gave up the staring contest we created that only lasted for no more than ten seconds and gathered her things. "Fine, you win, I'll help you show him around."

"Wait a minute."

"What now?"

"Where is Ikuto?" We both turned around and found an empty seat where Ikuto was supposed to be sitting.

"Great, now you're going to make us go and search for him." Rima stated.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Well here is my 1st fan fiction. I have been on here for a while reading so many amuto stories and thought that I should make a vampire one :D I don't know if I should add lemons because I suck at writing them. But if anyone wants to help me write this story and be my co-writer then it will be gradually appreciated :D Anyways review and tell me what you think or if you want to help me :D or just pm me if you want to help if not that's fine but like I said it will be gradually appreciated. Thank you! ~Love, Lizzie.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Amu we have been looking for hours." Rima stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench. I followed after her and took the open seat. "I guess you're right, the sun is already setting, and we should head back to the dorms." We got up and headed towards the dorm.

We reached the dorm gate, while we were about to enter. "Hey there he is!" Rima yelled while pointing to Ikuto napping under a nearby tree the cherry blossom tree that sat right outside in perfect view from Rima's and my dorm.. We rushed over to him; I dropped my book bag on his stomach. He hissed and cracked an eye open. "May I help you?"

"Why did you run off, did you not hear the teacher?"

"Rima calm down, Ikuto we were suppose to show you around remember?"

Saying this Ikuto turned over. I kicked him in the back, but not hard enough to actual injury him. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Get up so we can show you around!"

"Fine." He murmured. Ikuto got up and brushed himself off, the wind blowing his navy blue locks out of his face; his blue eyes seemed to have locked on to my golden ones. "Shall we?" He smirked and walked past me. "Hey we are suppose to be showing you around, don't go wandering off again!" Rima shouted. Why did his eyes look so, sad and lonely? Even if it was for a brief second, his eyes. Were so, lonely. "Aren't you coming Amu?"

"Huh, Oh right." I followed behind Rima to catch up to Ikuto.

* * *

><p>A very long night pasted. I couldn't even count the times Rima and I caught Ikuto trying to run off. "What's wrong with you?" I yelled out while breathing heavily. "Nothing, just curious." Rima finally caught up to us when I dashed off after Ikuto. "Damn it, hey you stop wandering off!"<p>

After finally catching my breath I stood up straight and extended a finger towards the boy's dorm. "Over there is where you'll be staying, do you need a baby sitter or can you make it there on your own?" He shook his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets and headed towards the dorm.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rima."<p>

"What?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"I was, until I heard your annoying voice ring in my ear."

"How mean."

"Just kidding." Rima sat up and looked over at me. "What is it Amu?"

"Well... um... never mind its nothing." Rima sighed. "So you woke me up for nothing?"

"Yeah, sorry." She threw a pillow at me and turned back over. I listened for her rhythmical breathing sign that lets me know she's asleep. I flipped around in my bed seeking comfort to help me sleep.

I began to close my eyes and allowed myself to drift into sleep.

* * *

><p>The alarm buzzing and the sun beams that were seeping from behind our drapes were the signs of another morning. I laid there not wanting to leave the warm comfort of my bed. Until yet a replay of last night hit the back of my head. "Damn it Rima, stop throwing pillows at me!"<p>

"Just trying to wake you up." She smiled sweetly.

I winced at the sight. "Don't do that Rima."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean stop smiling like that, it's giving me the creeps." Yet another pillow flings at me. "What'd I say about these pillows?" She laughed and rose up from her bed. "My apologies."

"Apologies my ass." She disappeared into the bathroom while I started to change into the school required uniform. Rima comes out of the restroom with her uniform on and her hair was not in usual form. Instead it was half up and the accessory she decided to use was a black bow clip to help hold the other half of her golden hair up. "What'd you do with your hair?"

She blushed and looked away. "What you don't like it?" I walked over to her and patted her head. "No, it's cute." I smiled at her and walked into the bathroom to wash up myself. I decided with my original hair style. I straightened my bubblegum color locks and wore a black butterfly pin after putting a small dose of it up to the side. When I walked out, Rima was sitting on her bed with her book bag and her knee length black boots on. "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded after lacing up my own black boots. "Let's go." She handed me my bag and we left.

* * *

><p>"Morning ladies!" Kukai greeted.<p>

"Morning." We greeted back.

"So guess what I heard this morning?"

"I swear Kukai; you could be a girl with all the gossip you listen to." Rima snickered.

"I'm offended Rima."

"So what did you hear Kukai?" I asked him feeling a little curious.

"We are getting at least four new students today!"

"Oh joy more people to show around." I sighed. Rima patted me on the back. "As long as they're not as annoying as that Ikuto boy was." I nodded.

"Shall we head to class then?"'

Rima and Kukai nodded and we all started entering the school grounds.

* * *

><p>When we entered Ikuto seemed to not be there. 'I swear his rebellion self is not going to make it far here.' I thought to myself.<p>

After everyone was taking their seats, a loud bang brought everyone flying out of them. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"Sorry I'm late sir."

"Care to explain."

"I over slept."

"Then I advise to regulate your sleeping to an earlier hour." Ikuto nodded and padded to his seat.

"Now class, I know we just got a new student yesterday but the headmaster has informed me that we are getting four new ones today." The teacher once again confirmed the subject that was flowing around the school by gossiping. Everyone was too far in talking amongst themselves that they didn't even notice the doors to the classroom open. "Now settle down class!" the teacher yelled out trying to calm the rowdy class. Everyone instantly fell silent while focusing their attention to the four transfer students that now stand at the front of the classroom.

"Class these are our new transfer students, Utau Hoshina, Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Kairi Sanjou." The classroom was now once again filled with chattering classmates. Utau was a beautiful sight, she had long blonde hair that was in pigtails, She was already wearing the required uniform, she had big purple eyes that looked a little similar to Ikuto's and was wearing the same exact chocker as him. Could they be related? Now Tadase was a handsome young man, he also had beautiful blonde hair just not as long as Utau's he also had the boy version of the school required uniform. Nagihiko had long purple hair, golden brown eyes, and again was wearing the school uniform. Kairi was a short male maybe the height as Yaya, he had dark green hair and blue eyes. Just like the rest of the males, wore the school uniform and also had glasses.

The teacher sat them at the last two empty desks at the back of the room where the pair sat, Utau and Nagihiko. Tadase and Kairi. "Hey doesn't Utau look a little like Ikuto?" Rima pointed out.

"A little I can make out some resemblance." I quickly took a glance at Ikuto then at Utau.

As the class went on the teacher started pairing us up for a class assignment. "Hmm, Rima and Nagihiko will be working together."

"What?" Rima and I both were about to protest until the teacher rose a hand. "Rima can help him catch on to what we have already went over and show more of the school, just like how you will be paired up with Ikuto, then Kukai and Utau, also Yaya and Kairi, and Tadase and Saaya." Rima and I both looked at each other and could tell what one another were thinking. 'This is going to be hell.'

As the bell rung Rima and I both took our separate ways with our "partners".

* * *

><p>Amu Pov<p>

"Look." Ikuto stated. "If you don't want to be my partner, I'm sure I can just get someone else."

I was shocked by the sudden outburst. "No, it's fine, I'm just use to being with Rima is all, but I guess change is good." The walk to the boy's dorm was silent. "This is the first time I've ever been in the boy's dorm." I admitted as we entered Ikuto's room.

"You're on the welcoming committee and never even walked into the boy's dorms?"

"Well, most of the guys really didn't want me to walk them in so I just let them lead themselves in."

"I see."

"Shall we start with the project?" Things were beginning to get awkward. "I guess."

After hours of studying the sounds of our stomachs rumbling broke the silence. "You hungry?" I was answered with another rumble from his stomach rumbling. "Want to go get something to eat, my treat?" He nodded his head and got up. I quickly sent a text message to Rima. 'Hey, just finished studying you and Nagihiko want to go grab something to eat with us?' I stuck my phone back in my jacket pocket and laced my boots up. My phone vibrated in my jacket pocket. I clicked on the new message that was from Rima. 'Sure, anything to get out of this room!' I chuckled while I hit the reply button. 'Alright I'll meet you at the usual place.' "Ready?"

"Sure." I smiled and we headed out.

* * *

><p>There we go chapter 2 up (: chapter 3 won't be up til maybe Friday or Saturday or as soon as I can. The chapters will get longer when I have more time to make them longer. Review if you want: D they are my snacks that I have to have to feed my writing: D Have a lovely week: D ~Love Lizzie.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys I'm pretty heartbroken that I have barley any reviews well at least one person likes my story ^_^ but that's not going to stop me from writing cause the more I write the more I improve, if there is anything that you guys do not like about the story tell me please I will be more than happy to change something to make you all happy. Also to answer a question that I'm late on answering sorry for the delay but yes the bites will be sexual (: I usually don't do these stupid A/N at the beginning but I am feeling pretty down and not really motivated to write but I will try. Anyways on with the story! Also I always forget to do this DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

* * *

><p>~1 week later~<p>

~Amu Pov~

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong Rima?"

"Freaking Nagi!"

"Aww isn't that a cute nickname."

"S-shut up!"

I fell on to my bed laughing like an idiot. "What's wrong what did _Nagi _do?"

"Don't do that with his name, it's just something that I made up so I wouldn't have to keep saying Nagihiko, Nagihiko, so hop off my shit."

"Whoa clam down Rima." I raised my hands in an 'I surrender' fashion. "So, what did you guys get on the project?"

"That's what I'm so pissed about!"

"Well stop taking it out on me sheesh I'm right here no need for screaming."

"We got a B on it."

"A B, that's why you're so mad, because of a B?"

"Yeah that's a big deal I always gotten A's."

"Maybe because _Nagi _isn't as smart as you."

"That's what I said!"

I started laughing again. Rima plopped on the bed next to me causing me to bounce off. "What the hell?" Rima only snickered at the situation. "Hey Amu?"

I hummed in response to show her I'm listening. "Tonight, it's a full moon right?"

"Yeah I think."

"Oh that's cool."

"Why scared of vampires and werewolves?"

I jumped back on the bed tickling her. "N-no stop it!" She barley could choke out a sentence. I stopped my attack and pushed her off my bed. "Don't worry I don't think there are such of things."

"Vampires?"

"Neither Vampires nor werewolves."

Rima sighed "Oh."

~Rima Pov~

I was taken back when Amu said she didn't believe in _her own _kind. Well of course she doesn't even know she is one of us…_Yet. _"Hey, I'm going to go talk to the headmaster okay?" Amu nodded. I threw on my shoes and a jacket after waving goodbye to my best friend I left.

~5 minutes later~

I stopped at the headmaster's door. I took a deep breath and raised a hand to knock. "Come in." As told I took the gold door knob into my hand and gave it a twist. I walked in, like always his office was always neat, the papers on his desk were always tidy. Also there he was, red velvet chair turned its back facing the door with the headmaster sitting in its comforting lap. "Is there something you need, Rima?"

"Sir, as you know there's a full moon tonight."

"Yes, I am completely aware of this."

"If I may, are you aware of the outcome?"

"I know you can control yourself Rima, you've been doing rather fine."

"Yeah but-

"I know you will be fine." I sighed. "Also, about Amu."

"Yes, it's almost time."

"Yes sir." I bowed and took my leave. As I was heading back to my dorm I bumped into a rather familiar person. "Oh it's you Rima."

"Damn Nagi watch where you're going!" He raised his hands to his ears as his face crinkled.

"Ah my ears!"

"Sorry." He let his hands drop back to his side as he smiled. "Don't worry about it, I should've watched where I was going, but I don't think I would be able to see you, considering your height that is." He started laughing and patting my head. I smacked his hand away. "SHUT UP YOU COSPLAYING FREAK!" he gripped his sides as he continued to laugh like an idiot. "Don't worry Rima your cute no matter how tall or short you are." I could feel my face heat up as I punched him in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right." I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed as I claimed victory while walking away.

~Amu Pov~

While I was in the bathroom I heard the entrance door open. I peeked out and saw a tall boy with blue hair. When I came fully out there he was standing in the middle of my dorm. "What, Ikuto what are you doing here!"

"I was coming by to see if you wanted to go do something." I stared at him with a blank expression. 'Is he really here or am I dreaming?' I walked up to him and poked his side confirming that he is most definitely here. He stared at me with a confused expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"What, oh no."

"Well?"

"Oh yeah sure we can go get something to eat I'm pretty hungry." He opened the door and began to walk out. "I'll be waiting out here." I nodded waving him off. I was still confused about Ikuto coming here instead of doing something with Kukai. I grabbed my yellow tang top and white skirt. 'It feels nice to finally wear something instead of the uniform.' I quickly jumped after hearing the door slam behind me. While turning around I see a flushed Rima. I blinked a few times. 'Is she actual blushing or am I going crazy?' "What happened Rima?"

She was surprised to see me. "Oh nothing, hey why is Ikuto outside our door, is he stalking you or something?"

"No, he asked me if I wanted to do something."

"Like a date?"

"Of course not, he seemed bored so I guess that's why."

"Yeah I don't think he could ask Kukai, his been spending all his time with Utau."

"I see." I quickly grabbed my strappy sandals and hugged Rima. "I'll be back soon!"

"Hey, while you're out."

"Yes?"

"Grab me something to eat." She smiled and threw her wallet at me. "Thank you." She sang in a happy tone.

~With Ikuto~

"So where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"How about some ramen?"

"Sure." 'What's the freaking matter with this kid is he asking me to punch his lights out!' I smiled and lead him over to a close by ramen shop. The bell jingled over head, we walked over to an empty table and took a seat. A waitress came over and asked what we would like to order. I already knew what I wanted after taking my order she turned to Ikuto and batted her eyelashes. "What can I get you sir?" Ikuto looked annoyed by the flirty waitress. "I'll get what she's having." After taking our orders she disappeared behind black curtains. "So Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you ask me to accompany you today?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me, and I only asked you because I like you." I felt my face heat up, but soon after he started laughing I felt anger boil inside me. "You're mean."

"You're just so much fun to tease." I gave him a death glare and turned my attention to the group of girls flirting with a waiter. I sighed; I took a sip from my glass of water. Soon after our food came out and we ate in silence.

~Rima Pov~

I was listening to music until I heard a knock. Expecting Amu I snatched a pillow just in case she forgot my food. I opened the door and saw Nagihiko. "What the hell, why are you here, and why do you have your hair up?"

"I wanted to come by, and I was cleaning and got hot so I threw it up."

"God, your such a girl."

"Wheres Amu?" He pushed pass me and plopped on my bed. MY bed.

"Hey don't just come in without being invited in!"

The wind blew in from the window, blowing Nagihiko's fragrance into me. I was taken aback hitting the edge of my door. 'It's not even night yet, why do I feel like this?'

"What's wrong Rima?"

"You have to go."

"What, why?"

"Now!" I grabbed him and threw him out. After slamming the door I slid onto the floor gripping my chest and panting heavily. "This is bad."

~Amu Pov~

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Rima some food."

After the waitress brought out our to go order Ikuto paid and we left. While walking home I looked over to see the sun setting. "What time is it?"

"Like around 7:30, we should make it back by night fall."

"Oh."

"Why scared?"

"Pshh, of what?"

"Scary vampires."

"Shut up there's no such thing."

"Oh I don't know they might pop out and get cha!" I pushed Ikuto and stomped ahead of him. 'how old does he think I am, believing in such nonsense.'

The walk home was silent and like that idiot said we made it home by night fall. I waved goodbye and rushed upstairs to find, no sign of Rima. 'Where could she of gone?' I shrugged it off and settled her food in the refrigerator and hopped in the shower.

* * *

><p>Yeah this was another boring chapter but don't worry the next one will be interesting :D I'll try to update soon. Please read and review. (: also it will be a very lonnnngggg chapter so look foward to it ;)<p>

~Lizzie


End file.
